siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
EAdvocacy for Nonprofits: What's Real, What's Missing and What Do You Want to Know?
[[Notes_from_the_Non-Profit_Boot_Camp|Back to Notes]] *David Taylor, Radical Designs – web support for small orgs, social justice groups *Allen Gunn, Aspiration – better software developed for non-profits *Link to Presentation eAdvocacy - New tools for extending reach *project message *connect with new allies eOrganizing – tools for mobilizing *grow relationships *build trust show of hands: most have websites frequency of updates – mostly less than once a month Most have email lists Few have multiple lists eAdvocacy today email *good options for email messaging *still the killer app – on your list are the people who care *still more important than websites, social networking tools *for large quantities, need hosted solution – spam filters block outlook/yahoo mass mailing *deliverability issues a threat web *web publishing is easier but still not simple *range of platforms in confusing *integration of tools is unsolved problem – content management system, hosted email providers, letters to congress, online video *setup still requires a lot of work, maintenance less so 3rd party services that you can drop into your website *Rich media – odeo (podcasting), blip.tv not youtube (video), flickr (pictures) *Don’t build technology onto your website – use 3rd party *Meetup, evite - meetings; upcoming.com - calendar *Volunteer for change – volunteer and event management – feedback/rating – with phone support *All of these are corporate services – corporations want your data – esp the free ones; if you’re controversial using yahoo, evite, they will cancel you without asking – yahoo killed 100+ antiwar groups *Things still go out of business *They offer value if you can incorporate them in your terms Emerging tech *Blogging – accessible to non-techies; rss changes information flow *Cellphones becoming more critical; text messaging *Social networking (myspace, livejournal get huge traffic) – myspace gets 80% of income through advertisers – rupert murdoch’s eAdvocacy Themes - changes & challenges *traditional web actions tools aren’t really reaching decision makers – none of the capitol reps get the "write your congressman" email anymore – they don’t believe they’re real - don’t get your hopes up about web action centers – but still a way to engage your base *online petitions – the ultimate way to build your mailing lists, but ends up in the dumpster *reps care about visits, phone calls, fax & email last *email is getting harder to deliver – spam filters; it’s easier to get blacklisted as a spammer if you email out to 100 people *3rd-party services have some essential delivery conduit – pay your $19/month to npo groups – eg groundspring.com for blasts, but metrics not that strong *It’s all about the data, not your software – primary goal of eadvocacy is to build a mobilizable database of supporters *The value of data dwarfs cost of technology Rules of thumb *Know where your data lives and back it up *Know how you can migrate your data *Privacy and security of your data is so critical Unsolved problems *Online and offline data integration *Platform interoperability barely exists (e.g try making your email tool talk to your supporter database) *Skilled practitioners and trainers – capacity-building us more important than new tech Community technology foundation of California helps People we love *Democracy in action – email blasting and web action tools – email blasting and web action tools – but not a full crm (constituency relationship mgmt) – also a nonptofit $100-200 *NPOgroups / Electric Embers – discussion groups and email listservs *Volunteer for change – volunteer and event management *Goodstorm.com – Café Press done well, and progressive – sellng products on line – "you make more than we do" Summary *Nothing’s turnkey *Critical challenges remain *It’s about data, not the tools Other resources *CiviCRM, SugarCRM, vtiger – all run on my.sql *Salesforce.com – license requires renewal every 12 months *ONE/Northwest.org – picked salesforce after yearlong research Category:Bootcamp